Behind blue eyes
by HyuugaAngels
Summary: Hidan gets the job to take Sakura to the Akatsukiafter she became an missing nin, for Sasuke who came back.[Lemon][Cutting][HidaSaku]
1. Akatsuki

Ok, i was supposed to make a SasuSaku but i changed my mind.

And my AkatsukixSakura took over so here you have a HidaSaku !.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hidan's POV

I watched the girl,

her steps were slow and her breaths were heavy.

She could almost not breath,

I watched her with my ice blue eyes and thought about what I was here for.

I slowly took a form in front of the girl she gasped and saw my face as she collapsed,

she stopped breathing and I jumped to her to help her since it was my mission.

To get the new missing nin, Haruno Sakura to leader,

I gave her help with mouth-to-mouth method.

Emerald eyes looked at me but as soon as they opened they closed,

but now she was breathing and I took her bloody body up and sighed.

"Damn you leader, you can't be smart. she must be weak." I said out loud and fast i began running to the Akatsuki HQ.

X

Normal POV

The pink haired girl was lying with bandages all over her body,

Hidan watched her and sighed.

_"How could she get so hurt?" _he thought and looked at her bandaged body,

"Worried, Hidan?" A voice came from behind and Hidan turned around.

"No, I'm just wondering how she could get so hurt." Hidan said and the man nodded

"Well, i suppose she could have got in a real real real bad fight...or maybe she is just weak." the man said and Hidan looked at him.

"I'm not weak. bastards." A soft voice came from the bed and Hidan turned around,

Emerald eyes were looking at him and he smirked.

"So you're awake." Hidan said and she closed her eyes,

"I'll let you rest a bit more and then you will meet leader." Hidan grunted and got out of the room.

Sakura shot a glare at the door and sighed,

she was'nt afraid she was angry at Sasuke.

For coming back and saying she was the best and then when she said she had given

up on him he laughed at her and told her she was annoying.

_"He is so arrogant. Akatsuki maybe is'nt so bad..." _Sakura thought as she began to sing not noticing Hidan watching her.

_Mirror, Mirror lie to me._

_Show me what I wanna see._

_Mirror, Mirror lie to me._

Hidan watched her and she was just singing without noticing him.

_Why don't I like the girl I see?_

_The one who's standing right in front of me._

_Why don't I think before I speak? (I speak)_

_I should have listened to that voice inside me._

_I must be stupid, must be crazy, must be out of my mind_

_To say the kind of thing I said last night_

_"She has a good voice for being so weak at the moment.."_

Hidan smirked as she lied in her bed with closed eyes and sang the song.

_Mirror, Mirror hanging on the wall,_

_You don't have to tell me,_

_Who's the biggest fool of all._

_Mirror, Mirror I wish you could lie to me._

_And bring my baby back,_

_Bring my baby back to me._

Sakura let a tear slip down her face,

and Hidan was still watching her.

_Mirror, Mirror lie to me_

_Show me what I wanna see (to me)_

_Mirror, Mirror lie to me_

_Show me what I wanna see_

_Why did I let you walk away?_

_When all I had to do was say 'I'm sorry'._

_I let my pride get in the way (the way)_

_In the heat of the moment I was to blame._

_I must be stupid, must be crazy, must be out of my mind_

_Now in the cold light of the day I realize_

_Mirror, Mirror hanging on the wall,_

_You don't have to tell me,_

_Who's the biggest fool of all._

_Mirror, Mirror I wish you could lie to me._

_And bring my baby back,_

_Bring my baby back to me._

_If only wishes could be dreams,_

_And all my dreams could come true._

_There would be two of us standing here in front of you._

_If you could show me that someone that I used to be._

_Bring back my baby, my baby to me (my baby to me)_

Sakura clenched her fists and let the tears flow.

_Mirror, Mirror hanging on the wall, (Oh, oh)_

_You don't have to tell me,_

_Who's the biggest fool of all._

_Mirror, Mirror I wish you could lie to me._

_And bring my baby back,_

_Bring my baby back to me. (my baby back)_

Hidan's ice blue eyes watched her.

_Mirror, Mirror hanging on the wall, (baby, baby)_

_You don't have to tell me,_

_Who's the biggest fool of all. (I'm the biggest fool of all)_

_Mirror, Mirror I wish you could lie to me. (lie to me)_

_And bring my baby back,(Bring my baby back)_

_Bring my baby back (Baby back, baby back) to me._

_Mirror, Mirror lie to me_

_Show me what I wanna see_

_Mirror, Mirror lie to me (2x)_

_Mirror, Mirror lie to me_

"Nice voice." Hidan finally spoke and Sakura's eyes shot open  
"Y-you listened!" She said with a blush and he smirked

"Yeah i forgot my cloak in here..." Hidan tried but she just smirked

"You were worried." She said and he smirked

"Something like that maybe." He said and laughed quietly.

"Hidan. Get out i need to be alone" Sakura said and he rolled his eyes and walked out

of her room.

Sakura closed her eyes and thought about Sasuke,

_"Why did he come back and just told her she was great and then suddendly she was annoying! It's irritating, I should have became a missing nin a loooooong time ago.."_

her toughts were cut off by Hidan

"Food, if you want to live." Hidan said and stepped in front of her bed.

"I can't eat like this!" Sakura said showing her hurt arms

"I can't move the right arm yet..." Sakura said and he nodded as he took a spoon soup

"Eat." He said holding the spoon to her mouth,

Sakura sniffed for poison but not a single sense of them.

She hesitated but took the soup after a while,

when the soup was clear she smiled to Hidan and lied down.

"Sleep or you'll die..." He said with a joking voice and she shook her head

"Why are'nt you afraid? I mean i'm from Akatsuki after all..." He said and she smiled

"I see that you don't want to kill me, and i guess i'm here for the question, to join or not to join right?" Sakura asked and Hidan nodded.

"Leader said you were strong." Hidan said and Sakura laughed

"Yes, I am. But i'm most of all a good medic nin" Sakura said and Hidan smirked and chuckled a bit,

"I suppose that's a reason too.." He said and suddendly he kissed her forehead.

Sakura gasped as he left the room, she was awoke an hour after the kiss,

she still felt Hidan's soft lips against her forehead and his soft chuckle when she tired to joke.

She closed her eye's still feeling his soft lips against her forehead,

still seeing the ice blue eyes looking at her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, I like HidaSaku ! And for your information,

it's going to be lemon later on...i don't know if i was to fast with the kiss?

But i tried not to be too fast and all but i just had to place it there review my dears ! ; )

Gives cookies Thanks for reading!

- HyuugaAngels


	2. One and Two

Ok, i have some words to say before you can read,

Look. I know my grammar is horrible and that i have much misspellings!

But come on, i'm a 13 year old girl SWEDISH girl i don't talk english every day!.

And for the second ,I'm using WordPad it sucks, i can't check my spelling when i don't know if it's right or not.

But if you have an idea how i can fix this please tell me just no more talking about my grammar i get embarrased! .

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura opened her eyes and looked at the ceiling,

noticing Hidan on a chair next to her sleeping.

He holded his head up with one of his hands,

his soft hair was lighten up by the sunshine.

"Kawaii." Sakura said out loud and smiled to him,

_"He is ...so handsome...even Sasuke is ugly next to him." _Sakura thought

as she tried to lift her right arm.

"It works." Sakura said out loud and smiled as she walked to him,

she leaned to his face watching his closed eyes.

_"But he could never love me right?...I'm just here to heal the Akatsuki members and Hidan just brought me here..." _Sakura thought and sighed.

"Hidan.Hidan.Hidan.Hidan.Hidan.Hidan.HIDAN!" Sakura had been trying to wake him up for like an hour and finally he shot his eyes open.

"What?" He mumbled sleepy and Sakura giggled

"Well, the clock is about...hmm eleven and i'm hungry.." Sakura said and he sighed

"Sure..." He said and got up from the chair

"Why did you sleep on the chair ?" Sakura asked and he looked at her

"You were in my bed, remember." Hidan replied and Sakura blushed

"What are you blushing for??" Hidan asked and Sakura blushed even more

"...I just thought about what you had been doing in that bed..." Sakura finally replied

and Hidan began coughing as he tried to swallow his water.

"Oh my, you're a dirty girl." Hidan said with a chuckle and Sakura put her nose in the air

"Well, i'm not doing that anyway." Sakura said and he looked at her

"Oh my, did i make the little virgin sad?" Hidan asked and Sakura punched him  
"You were much cuter a sleep!" Sakura said and Hidan shook his head.

"Are you hitting on me?" Hidan asked and Sakura punched him again

"Nope.I-" Sakura got cut off by her own sight,

a red haired boy was sitting by the table.

His face was like a doll and his eyes were honey coloured,

he looked at Sakura and Hidan shot him a glare.

But it did'nt help within a few seconds Sakura were next to him and flashed her eyes,

"Hi!" She said and he looked at her.

"My,My you brought something cute Hidan." the boy said and Hidan glared at him

"I guess so...but she is a little dirty to be a virgin." Hidan said and got punched in the groin by Sakura.

"Nevermind him!, And your name is??" Sakura asked and Sasori smirked as he kissed her cheek and whispered

"Sasori." Sakura blushed and falled back as Hidan catched her.

"Calm down he is bi." Hidan said and Sakura smirked

"So? I'm a girl and if your bi, you like girls too!" Sakura said and Sasori chuckled to himself.

"SASORI! COME BACK HERE,UN!" Deidara shouted and Sasori turned around,

Deidara was just in boxers and Sasori coughed as Deidara noticed the girl.

"Oh...un i think i should go..." Deidara said and walked away.

"Ok, now the only one that i can't think of in boxers is Hidan." Sakura said and Hidan sighed

"You don't need to imagine." He whispered in her ear and she blushed

"HIDAN!" She shouted and ran to her room.

X

"Are you okay?" Hidan asked and Sakura nodded

"It's just so embarrasing i bet i'm the only virgin here!" Sakura said and Hidan smirked

"Well that's true but that does'nt really matter." Hidan said and kissed her neck

"Hidan, why are you doing this?" Sakura asked and he looked at her

"Beacuse, you make me do this." Hidan said and Sakura blushed as he began kiss her neck again.

"Hidan. please stop." Sakura begged but he did'nt listen,

Sakura moaned as she suddendly pushed him of.

"One, listen to a girl when she begs!" Sakura said and Hidan smirked

"Sure. Whatever see you later." Hidan said with a big smirk on his face and left the room.

Sakura was sitting on her bed fighting with her inner self.

**"You should let Hidan do you!" **Her inner self smirked and gave an evil chuckle

_"ARE YOU CRAZY!!!?" _Sakura hissed to her inner self

**"Nope. I'm just a part of your hormones !" **Her inner self said and Sakura sighed

_"I'm still not letting him...yet." _Sakura told her inner self and shook her head.

Sakura walked up from the bed and out of the room,

Hidan was shouting at Kakuzu and Sakura giggled as she saw his angry eyes.

"I'M NOT IN LOVED!" Hidan shouted and Kakuzu smirked

"And i have a girlfriend..." Kakuzu said and Hidan gritted his teeth

"YOU LITTLE ASSHOLE!" Hidan shouted and took his knife and Sakura just laughed at this since she knew they could'nt die.

"Two, If you're supposed to impress a girl, don't kill TOO many people." Sakura said and Hidan smirked

"Then i'm already out." Hidan said and Sakura smirked back at him.

"Then what about me?" A voice came from behind,

Sakura turned around and her eyes went into hearts.

In front of her was Sasori with just his pants and his bare chest,

Sakura watched him and shook her head.

"You're so cute!" Sakura shouted and glomped him,

Hidan sighed and Sakura walked to him.

"Don't be sad" Sakura said and kissed his cheek gently to tease him,  
she smiled and left him there walking to her own room.

X

Sakura's POV

I lie my head down on the pillow,

slowly closing my eyes.

Then i remembered why i got a missing nin,

beacuse of him.

_"Y-you..." I stuttered when I saw his onyx eyes looking at me_

_"Yeah, what me?" Sasuke asked me and I narrowed my eyes_

_"I love you, you're so beautiful" Sasuke whispered to me and tried to kiss me as I pushed him away_

_"I don't get you!, you left me so just hold your kisses to yourself!" I shouted and he smirked_

_"You're begining to get annoying again." Sasuke said and I closed my eyes and calmed myself._

_"Sasuke, please dissapear or I'm going to dissapear." I said and Sasuke smirked_

_"You love Konoha to much to just walk away." He said and left me._

_X_

_Next day ( Still flashback)_

_I looked at the pic of our team, Team 7._

_I smiled and kissed the pic of Naruto as i smiled to Kakashi-sensei and sighed_

_when my gaze met Sasuke's not so happy face._

_"I promise you, that when you get me to love you again.  
I will kill myself.." Sakura whispered and left the pic on the desk as she walked out_

_of the house with her bag._

_X_

_(On the way out)_

_"I'm going to get some herbs for Tsunade." I said hoping that it would work_

_"Of course Sakura, you'll pass." The guard said and I nodded happy._

_"Bye,Konoha." I whispered when i walked out of the gates,_

_"SAKURA! COME BACK HERE NOW! I NEED YOU AT THE HOSPITAL!  
WHY DID YOU LET HER PASS?!" I heard Tsunade scream and I began running faster._

_"But, She said she was getting herbs for you.." The guardian said and I heard him excuse himself as i ran._

_I looked up at the sky, remembering what Tsunade had said _

_"Don't ever give up when you have decided what to do, _

_You're a medic nin. If you get weak what will you get?" _

X

Hidan's POV

I let the kunai slip over my wrist,

the blood rushed gently out and I smirked.

But when i closed my eyes I saw Sakura,

I coughed and someone knocked on my door.

"Can I come in?" Sakura's sweet voice asked and I looked at my cut,

"No, not now." I replied and I closed my eyes again as her steps faded.

I heard her talking to Kakuzu and I was curious but i was too tired,

I heard Kakuzu saying something about 'alone' and stuff like that.

I closed my eyes and smirked to myself,

her sweet voice were still in my head and i can't stop my thoughts to go over board.

A image of her in bra and panties came in my mind and i felt a nosebleed coming,

"Fuck." I whispered and sighed.

X

Normal POV

Sakura stepped out of the shower and walked into her room,

as a black figure appeared infront of her.

"You!" Sakura shouted and the figure chuckled

"Sakura, Remember what i told you. I guess i was wrong." the figure said before

Sakura's world went black.

------------------------------------------------------------

;P cutting of there, uhm i know my spelling is horrible sometimes but you

will have to deal with it or stop reading.

And if you like my story there is no fun in that...


	3. Torture me

Ok, i'm just so happy! AkatsukiFan has listened to my request and made a HidaSaku

that is named Bloody love! Anyway if you like my story you should watch 'Bloody love'!

Anyway let's start the 3rd chapter .

Btw Love you AkatsukiFan!

Disclaimer; Is Sakura inloved with the Akatsuki guys? No? then i don't own it.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura gave the figure a glare and took her kunai to her hand.

And began singing.

_What I thought wasn't mine,_

_In the light_

_Was one of a kind,_

_A precious pearl._

"GO AWAY SASUKE!" Sakura screamed and Sasuke just smirked.

Sakura keeped singing as she defended herself.

_When I wanted to cry,_

_I couldn't cause I_

_Wasn't alowed to._

"SAKURA! YOU FUCKING BASTARD LEAVE HER ALONE!" Hidan came running into the room with thoose words and Sakura keeped singing as Hidan attacked Sasuke.

_Gomenasai,_

_For everything._

_Gomenasai,_

_I know I let you down._

_Gomenasai 'til the end,_

_I never needed a friend like I do now._

Hidan knocked out Sasuke and Sakura was just standing there singing to herself,

Hidan walked to her and suddendly she collapsed into his arms still singing.

_What I thought wasn't all,_

_So innocent._

_Was a delicate doll,_

_Of porcelain._

_I wanted to call you,_

_and ask you for help_

_I stopped myself_

Hidan watched her cold face as she sang the song he only had heard once,

twice with this time.

_Gomenasai,_

_For everything_

_Gomenasai,_

_I know i let you down._

_Gomenasai 'til the end,_

_I never needed a friend like I do now._

_What I thought was a dream _

_A mirage _

_Was as real as it seemed _

_A privilege _

_When I wanted to tell you _

_I made a mistake _

_I walked away _

Sakura cried on Hidan's chest and all he could do was listening to her singing,

and her small sobs between the verses.

_Gomenasai _

_For everything _

_Gomenasai _

_Gomenasai _

_Gomenasai _

_I never needed a friend, _

_Like I do now_

"Shhhh..." Hidan kissed her hair as she leaned against him.

_Gomenasai _

_I let you down_

_Gomenasai _

_Gomenasai, _

_Gomenasai 'til the end_

_I never needed a friend _

_Like I do now_

Sakura cried into Hidan's arms as he tried to help her as much as he could,

after a while she looked up at Hidan.

His eyes were closed and he was whispering to himself.  
"Please, please, i would kill anyone..." Sakura looked at him confused about what he had just said.

Suddendly Hidan opened his eyes and met her emerald ones,

"Do you belive in a god?" Hidan asked as he was deep in his own thoughts

"Well, i don't know. There must be something that made us humans." Sakura said and looked at Hidan.

"Well i need to get that boy back to Konoha before he wakes up." Hidan said and Sakura smiled along with Hidan,

"Right. But Hidan, can i ask you something?" Sakura suddendly said and Hidan looked at her

"What?" He asked and she looked at his wrist

"Did you do that?" She asked as she pointed on the cut on his wrist.

"I..." Hidan tried to figure out something while he bit his lip

"Just answer me." Sakura said as her eyes had a sad gaze.

"Sakura...I...did that,yes." Hidan finally replied and Sakura nodded

"Do you love me?" She suddendly asked and Hidan watched her eyes

"I do..." He said as she sighed

"Then please , don't do that again." Sakura begged and Hidan shook his head

"Sakura, it's hard... i do that alot and it doesn't really hurt me you know."

Hidan said and Sakura looked at his ice blue eyes

"Well,Just leave now Hidan." Sakura said and he listened.

_"Hidan, Damn you...you shouldn't have done like that,_

_I get worried..." _Sakura thought as she clenched her fists.

X

Hidan's POV

I was sitting on my bed and my gaze went to the kunai i had cut my wrist with,

I sighed trying to keep my cool.

I couldn't cut myself,

I did this for Sakura.

I keeped my cool, long to not go crazy and cut myself.

I tryed to take a breath but it didn't work.

Then the radio played a song and I began to sing along,

and loosed my control.

( The song is Torture me by Red Hot Chili Peppers. And if you can download it or have it

I think you should listen to hit it's a really good song)

_Because I'm happy to be sad _

_I want it all I want it bad _

_Oh-oh-it's what I know _

I cut my wrist gently and the blod poured out.

I licked my lips and began to sing again.

_A vintage year for pop I hear _

_The middle of the end is near _

_Let's go-it's what I know _

_Chorus _

_Torture me and torture me _

_It's forcin' me so torture me please _

_Torture me with sorcery _

_It's forcin' me so torture me please _

I cut myself gently again this time over my ankle,

the blood dripped down my bed and i smirked.

Loosing my control, Again.

_All the leaves are turning brown _

_The wind is pushing me around _

_Let's go-it's what I know _

_Torture me and torture me _

_It's forcin' me so torture me please _

_Torture me with sorcery _

_It's forcin' me so torture me please _

I took my necklace and drowned it in my own blood.

_The will of God is standing still _

_Brazilian children get their fill _

_Let's go... _

_Let's turn it up and dumb it down _

_The vision of your ultra sound _

_Is so... _

I licked the blood of the necklace as i calmed down.

_All the leaves are turning brown _

_The wind is pushing me around _

_Let's go... _

_A vintage year for pop I hear _

_The middle of the end is near _

_It's so... _

"Hidan, i'm dissapointed." I heard a voice as I froze.

_Torture me and torture me _

_It's forcin' me so torture me please _

_Torture me with sorcery _

_It's forcin' me so torture me please _

I looked into Sakura's eyes while my hands

were bloody and I saw her sighing as she walked to me.

_Torture me and torture me _

_It's forcin' me so torture me please _

_Torture me with sorcery _

_It's forcin' me so torture me please _

"I'm really dissapointed." Sakura whispered as she cleaned me up,

I turned my head away, not wanting to see her sad face.

I loosed my control, and i couldn't change it.

"I'm sorry, Sakura..." I whispered and she gave me a smiled

"It's alright now Hidan." Sakura said and put my necklace back around my neck.

X

Next Day.

Normal POV

Hidan was sitting on the couch watching TV,

and his cuts from yesterday was healed and he closed his eyes wanting the blood to come back.

"Hidan." Sakura tried to talk to him and he looked at her,

"Hm?" Hidan watched her emerald eyes as she suddendly was

wrapped around him.

"I was so afraid!" She shouted and Hidan was looking at her face

"Shhh... don't be." Hidan whispered and hugged her back

"I know that it doesn't hurt you, b-b-but i don't like seeing you bleed." Sakura said while she cried.

Sakura looked up at Hidan who took looked into her eyes and suddendly he crushed his lips into hers, Sakura moaned as he slipped his tounge into her mouth.

She stopped hugging Hidan as she broke the kiss,

she was blushing and Hidan smirked at her and she blushed even more.

"Torture me." He whispered and Sakura smiled

"Nope, i won't torture you!" Sakura said teasing him and he smirked

"Hmph, forget it then you little brat!" Hidan said and chuckled

"I will!" Sakura said and walked away laughing to herself.

Hidan lied down on his bed and smirked to himself,

Sakura's emerald eyes was in his mind and he fell asleep slowly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, that's it for this chapter,

well review and you are cute


	4. Love is never too late to be caught

I'm just updating beacuse i want to get the new chapter of 'Bloody love' from AkatsukiFan xD!

Disclaimer; let's see is Sakura hanging over Hidan?? No...so i don't own it..

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura shot up the door to the kitchen and Deidara shut his eyes tight,

"You're so loud...un" Deidara whined and Sakura gave him a death glare that made him shiver.

"HIDAN! COME BACK HERE I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Sakura shouted and Deidara looked confused

"So what has he done?hmm?" Deidara asked and Sakura calmed down

"Well you see he ...uhm i don't even remember...but it really pissed me off!

HIDAN COME HERE OR I PROMISE YOU WILL NOT BE ABLE TO BREED!  
DIDN'T YOU WANT ME TO TORTURE YOU??? THEN MOVE YOUR FAT ASS BACK HERE!" Sakura shouted and Deidara ran to his room.

Hidan slowly came to Sakura and sighed

"Please i didn't mean to do whatever i did!FUCK WOMAN TELL ME WHAT I DID!?" Hidan shouted and Sakura smiled scratching her head

"Well you see uhm i forgot..." Sakura said and Hidan sweatdropped

"Are you in your period or something?" Hidan asked and her eye twitched

"COME BACK HERE I WILL KILL YOU!" Sakura shouted and Hidan nodded

"That must be it." He told himself and smirked.

X

Normal POV

"What's with Sakura, hmm?" Deidara asked and Hidan sighed

"It's her time of the month." Hidan whispered so Sakura would not hear

"What do yo-...ok i get it..un" Deidara said and made an disgusted face.

"Come on it's just naturally for women...even if i doubt she is sometimes-" Hidan got cut off by Sakura

"HIIIIIDA-KUN! I WANT CHOCOLATE!" Sakura shouted with a sweet voice and Hidan sighed and shook his head

"HIDA-KUN! NOW! CHOCOLATE!" Sakura shouted and Hidan was out.

"Here is your chocolate." Hidan said giving her the chocholate

"Thanks, Hida-kun!" Sakura said and hugged him while she ran into her room.

"Next time i want, dark chocolate." Sakura shouted from her room and Hidan shook his head.

X

A week later (her time of the month is over ;P)

Sakura was sitting by the table,

she was alone sicne everyone was on a mission.

She feeled alone and started sining,

the song that she always had on her mind.

_I keep thinking 'bout that little sparkle in your eye_

_Is it a light from the Angels, or your Devil deep inside?_

_What About the way you say you love me all the time?_

_Are you lifting me up to Heaven just to drop me down a line?_

Sakura leaned her head back and began singing again.

_There's a ring around my finger_

_But will you change your mind?_

_And you tell me that I'm beautiful_

_But that could be a lie!_

She shut her eyes closed and sang in anger.

_Are you a heartbreaker?_

_Maybe you want me for the ride._

_What if I'm falling for a heartbreaker_

_And everything is just a lie?_

_I won't be leaving here alive._

_I won't be leaving here alive._

She remebered Hidan's shameful face when she washed the blood of him,

and the way he loosed his control she saw everything he didn't even notice her.

_Temporary happiness is like waiting for the knife_

_I'm always watching for someone to show their darker side._

_So maybe I'll sit back and just enjoy all this for now_

_Watch it all play out, see if you'll really stick around_

_There's always this one question that keeps me up at night..._

_Are you my greatest love or dissapointment in my life?_

Hidan walked into the HQ hearing her singing as he froze.

_Are you a heartbreaker?_

_Maybe you want me for the ride._

_What if I'm falling for a heartbreaker_

_And everything is just a lie?_

_I won't be leaving here alive._

_I might as well lay down and die._

_I'm holding on with both hands and both feet._

_Promise that you won't pull the rug out from under me._

Hidan lowered his head still listening to her.

_Are you a heartbreaker?_

_Maybe you want me for the ride._

_I pray to God you're not a heartbreaker._

_This time around I won't survive._

_'Cause if I'm falling for a heartbreaker_

_And everything is just a lie_

_I won't be leaving here alive._

_I might as well lay down and die._

_I won't be leaving here alive._

Sakura sighed as she finished the song and she turned around,

"Hi-Hidan." She whispered as she saw his sad gaze.

"You're good at singing." He finally commented and suddendly she got up

"Well , i see my singing is hurting you, so i guess... uhm this will be the last time you hear me sing." Sakura said and walked to her room.

She packed her things and thought about Hidan,

she took a small piece of paper from her painting block and wrote on it;

Hidan, this is important...

I...don't think i will see you anymore.

Not beacuse i don't want to, it's beacuse Sasuke was right,

I love Konoha to much, and I can't be away from it.

I will return and I don't care if you get angry just don't get sad.

You can get anything but sad,

_Sakura - - _

Sakura left the note by a painting of her and Hidan she made,

she was sitting on a bench and Hidan was sitting next to her but on the grass.

On the photo it was signed by Sakura and a small text

' Love is never too late to be caught '

Sakura let Sasuke win but she didn't care,

if this was how she would forget about Hidan that would be it.

X

Hidan-

Hidan walked into his room and noticed a painting and a note,

he readed the note and gritted his teeth.

"Sakura." He whispered with an angry tone and closed his eyes.

"Love is never too late to be caught.?" Hidan readed out loud and saw a bird flying

over him and Sakura on the pic.

X

Sakura-

Sakura decided in the last moment to go to the sand village instead,

she knew she could talk out to Temari and it would be held there.

Sakura wanted to forget both Sasuke and Hidan now,

if she thought of them she would get weak.

X

In the Sand Village.

"SAKURA! come in here!" Temari shouted as she saw Sakura hurt all over

"What happened tell me?" Temari asked and Sakura gulped

"Well, i walked here, and i'm a missing nin, so Temari please don't tell anyone i'm here." Sakura whispered and she nodded

"Of course Sakura!" Temari said and smiled giving Sakura some water

"Better?" Temari asked and Sakura nodded

"So tell me where have you been staying?" Temari asked and Sakura shook her head from Hidan

"With no one special." Sakura whispered and Temari nodded

"Sakura, if you want anything just ask i need to shower." Temari said and walked away.

X

Hidan & Kakuzu.

Hidan slammed his fist into the table and Kakuzu sighed,

"Come on, what's with you she is just a girl. We'll get her again." Kakuzu said minding his own

"Fuck you !" Hidan shouted and bit his lip

"Calm down..." Kakuzu told Hidan and sweatdropped

"Well, i'm fucking going after her and if you don't follow it's your own problem!" Hidan shouted and ran out of the HQ.

X

Hidan for himself...or is jashin(his weird god) there??...

"WHY THE HELL DID SHE GO! ME AND MY FUCKING LOOKS!  
JASHIN WHY THE HELL DON'T YOU HELP ME OUT HERE???  
DON'T YOU COUNT HOW MANY PEOPLE I GIVE YOU EVERY DAY!"

Hidan shouted to Jashin who problaby didn't care (wait to think of it i must be Jashin now ).

Hidan grabbed a man by his neck and whispered deadly

"Have you seen a pink haired girl around???" And the man nodded

"S-she w-went to the sand village" The man begged for his life and Hidan left him.

"Having fun??" Hidan asked as he shot Temari's door open,

"Hidan! GET OUT OF HERE!" Sakura shouted and he sighed

"What are you doing here anyway?" He asked and Sakura shook her head

"I want to forget about you! Love sucks!" Sakura shouted and he froze.

"Sakura, I..." Hidan tried but she wouldn't listen,

"Not even, a minute?!" Hidan asked and she nodded

"Ok, I'm listening." Sakura finally said and then he began to talk

"I ...I think i love you and i don't want you to leave,

I just thought that you sang about me and...you know." Hidan whispered and Sakura smiled

"I know Hidan, it's just... okay i will come back in a week or two ..." Sakura replied and Hidan smirked

"Good." He said and walked away.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, it was supposed to be sader but uhm my heart wouldn't allow me to!

Anyway keep watch for next chapter


	5. OMG! HIDAN AND SAKURA ARE MAKING OUT!

Ok, It's like eight in the morning, and i'm bored beacuse everyone is asleep!

And then i decided to make the 5th chapter , Enjoy readers ! ;)

Hidan: -:Prays:-

Me; WTF?

Hidan; What the hell is your problem? -:Kisses necklace:-

Me; -:Photo:-

Hidan; Huh?

Me; The fangirls think you're hot like that! Thats me too

Hidan; Perverts, i don't want to know what you think about

Me; -:Glomps Hidan:-

Sakura; What are you doing?? Angels let Hidan be...

Me; Hmph! Sure..

Hidan; Thank you-

Sakura; -:Glomps Hidan:- HIDA-KUN!

Hidan; -:Sigh:- ...Sakura stop this now

Sakura; DID YOU SAY SOMETHING?????

Hidan; No.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura sipped on her tea as Hidan was in his room praying to Jashin. (THAT'S MY BOY!//Jashin.GET OUT OF MY STORY!//HyuugaAngels)

It's been a month since Sakura came back and Hidan hasn't cared to talk to her alot.

"But shouldn't you try talk to her Hidan??" Kakuzu asked Hidan who looked up at him

"I have nothing to say." Hidan replied and Kakuzu sighed

"Well, when you talked to her all the time you didn't really have something to say either."

Kakuzu told Hidan who shook his head.

"You should listen how much she sings now." Kakuzu finally said and Hidan looked up as Kakuzu leaved the room.

Then he heard a sweet voice singing from the room next to his.

_I lie awake at night_

_See things in black and white_

_I've only got you inside my mind_

_You know you have made me blind_

It was Sakura. She was singing and Hidan listened

_I lie awake and pray_

_That you will look my way_

_I have all this longing_

_in my heart_

_I knew it right from the start_

_Oh my pretty pretty boy I love you_

_Like I.. _

_Never ever loved no one before you_

_Pretty pretty boy of mine_

_Just tell me you love me too_

_Oh my pretty pretty boy I need you_

_Oh my pretty pretty boy I do_

_Let me inside_

_Make me stay _

_Right beside you_

Hidan closed his eyes and listened to her sweet voice.

_I used to write your name_

_And put it in a frame_

_And sometimes I think I hear you call_

_Right from my bedroom wall_

_You stay a little while_

_And touch me with your smile_

_And what can I say to make you mine_

_To reach out for you in time_

Hidan opened his eyes and walked out of his room.

_Oh my pretty pretty boy I love you_

_Like I.. _

_Never ever loved no one before you_

_Pretty pretty boy of mine_

_Just tell me you love me too (tell me you love me too)_

_Oh my pretty pretty boy I need you_

_Oh my pretty pretty boy I do_

_Let me inside (let me inside)_

_Make me stay (make me stay)_

_Right beside you_

_BRIDGE_

_Oh pretty boy_

_Say you love me too_

He walked to Sakura's door,

putting his hand on the door.

_Oh my pretty pretty boy I love you_

_Like I never ever loved no one before you_

_Pretty pretty boy of mine_

_Just tell me you love me too (tell me you love me too)_

_Oh my pretty pretty boy I need you_

_Oh my pretty pretty boy I do_

_Let me inside (let me inside)_

_Make me stay_

_Ooooo, right beside you_

Hidan knocked and the singing stopped

"Come in." Sakura replied and Hidan opened the door.

"Oh, Hidan what do you want?" Sakura asked and tilted her head,

Hidan didn't reply he just walked to Sakura and looked at her

"What is it Hi-" Sakura got cut off by his lips crushing into hers.

Sakura's eyes widened, but soon enough she closed them.

Hidan broke the kiss for air, Sakura panted and Hidan watched her

"Hidan...I ..." Sakura couldn't say a word while Hidan smirked

"I love you." Hidan whispered and Sakura gasped

"Hi-hidan..." Sakura looked into Hidan's eyes as he kissed her gently on the neck,

he kissed her all over until ...Deidara interupted everything

"Saku- OMG!! HIDAN AND SAKURA IS MAKING OUT!UUUUUN!" Deidara shouted and the whole Akatsuki was by Sakura's door.

Hidan gave them death glare and mubled something about 'jashin'

"RUN!UNNNN!" Deidara shouted and the whole Akatsuki ran away from a cursing Hidan.

"I WILL FUCKING SACRIFACE YOU TO JASHIN!" Hidan shouted and

Deidara ran for his life with the others.

Sakura chuckled to herself as she fell asleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok this was short or was it??


	6. Loosing control again

Ok, i have just readed the 4th chapter of Bloody love and it was really great !

Anyway, let's get down to this ;)!

---------------------------------------------------------------------

"Damn, i have'nt trained in like 4 months!" Sakura whined and Hidan smirked

"What about a fight??" Hidan asked and Sakura turned around

"I'll go easy on you." Hidan said with a smirk

"Sure!But don't go too easy then i'll be bored!" Sakura said as she took her kunai out.

X

Training.

Sakura jumped up and doged Hidan's scythe as she bit her thumb and fixed a jutsu

"SEXY NO JUTSU!" _"This is just for Hidan." _Sakura thought as Hidan looked confused,

when the mist finally came clear he saw a naked Sakura winking at him and Hidan got a nosebleed.

"Hehe, So Hidan you have a weak spot!" Sakura shouted as she began to sing.

_You're a real tough cookie with a long history_

_Of breaking little hearts like the one in me_

_That's okay, let's see how you do it_

_Put up your dukes, let's get down to it_

Sakura smirked as she began the chorus while avoiding his scythe.

_chorus_

_Hit me with your best shot_

_Why don't you hit me with your best shot_

_Hit me with your best shot_

_Fire away_

"Come on!" Sakura shouted as she laughed and continued to sing.

"HIDAN! THAT'S NOT FUCKING RIGHT , STOP LOOKING UNDER MY SKIRT!"

_You come on with the come on_

_You don't fight fair_

_That's okay, see if I care_

_Knock me down, it's all in vain_

_I get right back up on my feet again_

After she tripped she jumped right back up again and smirked at Hidan again.

_chorus_

_Hit me with your best shot_

_Why don't you hit me with your best shot_

_Hit me with your best shot_

_Fire away_

Sakura blowed a kiss to him and jumped behind him again.

_You're a real tough cookie with a long history_

_Of breaking little hearts like the one in me_

_Before I put another notch in my lipstick case_

_You better make sure you put me in my place_

"Hidan you're better than that!" Sakura said then she continued singing

_Hit me with your best shot, c'mon_

_Hit me with your best shot_

_Hit me with your best shot_

_Fire away_

"Damn woman and their fast legs." Hidan muttered as Sakura ran away from his scythe once again.

_chorus_

_Hit me with your best shot_

_Why don't you hit me with your best shot_

_Hit me with your best shot_

_Fire Away_

Sakura pushed Hidan down and counted to three.

"I WIN!!" Sakura shouted and Hidan sighed

"It's just beacuse you're so fast!" Hidan whined and Sakura laughed

"That may be it but i'm still the best !" Sakura said jumping around punching the air.

"By the way Hidan, How did it go with Deidara and the gang?" Sakura asked and Hidan's eye twitched

"Uhm, well they got away with the camera who Kakuzu saved on the big computer,

and he tought it was to hot to take away..." Hidan sighed and Sakura smiled

"What did we do on the photo?..." Sakura said hoping they didn't take in the wrong moment

"Uhm...i touched your ass.." Hidan said blushing and Sakura looked like a tomato

"DEIDARA! KAKUZU!!!" Sakura shouted and Hidan smirked

X

Getting the way to delete a photo from a

bastard.

"TELL ME HOW YOU DO NOW! KAKUZU! THAT PHOTO IS PRIVATE!" Sakura shouted red of anger and shyness.

"Calm down woman let me delete it. Just untie me from this bridge so the sharks can't eat me!" Kakuzu shouted back and Deidara narrowed his eyes

"MY FEETS!UN!" Deidara shouted and Sakura untied Kakuzu

"Deidara is here until that pic is gone." Sakura said and Deidara gave Kakuzu a glare

"Just do like this and press delete, and of course a password so the photo can just be get by you." Kakuzu said and Sakura smirked as she got a idea.

Password; ( Hidan is hot)

Picture before the real pic comes up; ( A pic of Hidan naked ;P)

"Done!" Sakura said and Kakuzu smirked as he caught the password.

"Come on Deidara, let's look at the pic!" Kakuzu shouted and Deidara came

"I'm here, un." Deidara said and Kakuzu writed in the password

"But the pic before then?hmm?" Deidara asked and Kakuzu sighed

"Come on Sakura is too shy to have anything freaky at that pic." Kakuzu said as a pic of Hidan with erection came and Kakuzu fell back with a nosebleed and Deidara ran to the toilet.

"Bad boy, Kakuzu." Hidan said as he took away the pic,  
Sakura giggled as a song began to play on the radio.

_There's something in your eyes I know I can't resist. _

_Something in the air I don't know why_

Sakura kissed Hidan roughly and hugged him tightly.

_You were hardly there when I was on my own_

_There's something about you that makes me cry_

_Can I believe that your heart still beats for me_

_Let me receive a sign that you're my destiny_

Sakura took of Hidan's wet T-shirt and smiled sweetly at him as he kissed her neck.

_I wanna know_

_give me a reason for me to believe in, _

_can't you see it in my eyes _

_That I need a reason for I'm still breathing_

_is a time to say goodbye_

_Cause deep in my heart I know there's a reason,_

_why I'm not leaving , why I'm not alone_

_So give me reason for me to believe in, give me a reason_

_There's something in your eyes I know I can't resist. _

_Something in the air I don't know why_

Sakura moaned as he kissed her neck and touched her hips.

_Can I believe that your heart still beats for me_

_Let me receive a sign that you're my destiny_

_I wanna know_

_give me a reason for me to believe in _

_can't you see it in my eyes _

_That I need a reason for I'm still breathing_

_is a time to say goodbye_

_Cause deep in my heart I know there's a reason _

_why I'm not leaving why I'm not alone_

_So give me reason for me to believe in, give me a reason…_

"I love you" Sakura whispered to Hidan who was kissing her and hugging her tightly,

"You do??" Hidan teased and she crossed her arms

"Hell yeah!" She shouted and pushed him down on the bed kissing him roughly.

Hidan pushed her over and made himself on top,

"Want something?" He asked whispering and she moaned his name and he smirked at her.

Sakura closed her eyes as Hidan kissed her neck and then the radio destroyed everything.

_Something's gotta change again _

_I'm losing_

_my inspiration's gone_

_oh no, oh no_

_Seeing through some different eyes_

_I can't find_

_my medication failed_

_again, again_

_I can feel a change, I can feel, can you feel it?_

_See it on the street_

_watching heat from the pavement_

"Leave." Hidan whispered and shot Sakura a death glare,

"I won't ..." Sakura whispered afraid of what he might do.

_Cause I'm here_

_Ready to take it all here _

_Everything's feeling unclear_

_I wish it was raining_

_Cause I hate every beautiful day_

"Sakura, now please." Hidan whispered as his gaze went to the knife,

"No, Hidan calm down." Sakura tried but he pushed her away.

_Faces in the crowd_

_fake smiles for miles_

_my imatation's wrong of them, again_

_Trapped inside this cheap hotel_

_bored as hell turning the channels 'round_

_in my head, in my bed_

_I can feel a change, I can feel, can you feel it?_

_I see it on the street_

_watching heat from the pavement_

He hit her over the face as she gasped not caring,

"LEAVE!" Hidan shouted but she didn't listen

_Cause I'm here_

_Ready to take it all here_

_Everything's feeling unclear_

_I wish it was raining_

_Cause I hate every beautiful day_

Sakura decided to run out but she took the knife with her,

Hidan shot her a glare as she ran away then he noticed the knife was gone.

_I can feel a change, I can feel, can you feel it?_

_See it on the street_

_watching heat from the pavement_

_I can feel a change, I can feel, can you feel it?_

_I'm not the same,_

_Not the same, lost my feeling_

Hidan began to came back to his normal when he remembered what he had done.

"sakura..." He whispered with tears in his eyes.

_All I know I'll never know_

_All I know I'll never know_

_Cause I'm here_

_Ready to take it all here_

_Everything's feeling unclear_

_I wish it was raining_

_Cause I hate every beautiful day_

_Every beautiful day, every beautiful day_

_Every beaut-i-ful day_

Sakura cried on her bed on her very wet pillow,

a knocking on her door and her eyes widened.

The door was locked and she knew it was Hidan,

"Sakura, I'm sorry I..." Hidan tried but she just put her hands for her ears

"SHUT UP! GO AWAY!" She shouted crying drying away the blood from where he had hit her.

Hidan pushed the door down seeing her crying noticing the blood over her face,

"Sakura, i told you to go!" Hidan said and bit his lip

"Then you would have cut yourself! and i don't want that!" Sakura shouted and he bit his lip even more the blood dripping down.

"See what happens when you don't listen..." Hidan said trying to dry the blood from her face.

"GO AWAY! DON'T TOUCH ME!" Sakura cried but suddendly she collapsed against his chest crying.

"It hurts, i was afraid..." Sakura manage to say between small sobs,

"Sakura i didn't mean but that what's happens when i loose control... I'm so sorry honey" He whispered hugging her tightly comforting her as much as he could.

_i've got something up my sleeve that i don't want to show you_

_cause everytime i bleed i make a fool of me_

_i've got shaky little fingers, that hold on to your grip_

_you've got wrapped around my world_

_so tight that i can't breathe_

_i'm suffocating_

Hidan hugged her even more,

she was shaking and crying he felt so bad for what he had done.

_we come crashing down_

_everytime we go this far again_

_we come tumbling down_

_everytime we go this far again_

_everytime we go_

_i've got nothing that i hide except for what's inside_

_i keep it all locked up, in this prison we call love_

_i'm suffocating_

"I love you..." He whispered to the shaking girl in his arms,

she nodded while sobbing and kissed his chest.

_we come crashing down_

_everytime we go this far again_

_we come tumbling down_

_everytime we go this far again_

_everytime we go_

_everytime we go_

_everytime we go_

_everytime we go_

_everytime we go_

Hidan kissed her soft hair slowly letting the song calm her down

"Shhh..." Hidan kissed her once again as her cryings began to calm down.

_we come crashing down_

_everytime we go this far again_

_we come tumbling down_

_everytime we go this far again_

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hit you.." He said and she smiled.

_we come crashing down_

_we come tumbling down_

"I know that..." She said hugging him again

_we come crashing down_

_everytime we go this far again_

_everytime we go_

_everytime we go_

------------------------------------------------------------------

It's done! this chapter is done ;P

AkatsukiFan i love ya you're soooooo coool ;)


	7. Back to Konoha

I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING...

or not really ;P, it hasn't been that long,but AkatsukiFan made me remember my story ;).

I had almost forgot this one ;P.

Anyway lets begin.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura woke up in an empty bed,

she guessed that Hidan was already up.

Sakura stood up notcing that she had slept with the clothes on,

problaby she fell asleep in Hidan's arms.

Sakura removed the covers and stood up from Hidan's bed,

Sakura saw Hidan's drawer with Jashin's mark so she opened it,

Necklaces and knifes, polishing to his scythe and much more.

Sakura smirked as she put on a necklace with Jashin's mark,

as she left Hidan's room.

"...Sakura ask before you touch my things..." Hidan marked when he saw the necklace,

"OMG! SAKURA-CHAN IS BECOMING A STUPID JASHIN LOVER TOO!UN!"

Deidara shouted and Sakura sweatdropped

"But it sure,damn fits you." Hidan said as he licked her neck lightly,

"Get a room, un!" Deidara cried and Hidan chuckled slightly.

"The leader wants to see you." Zetsu suddendly appeared and Sakura and Hidan nodded.

_"What could he want..." _Hidan thought as he walked beside Sakura on their way to

Leaders office.Sakura opened the door and walked in followed by Hidan.

"Oh, you're already here." Leader said and Sakura nodded with a bad feeling in her chest

"What did you want?" Hidan asked bored and Sakura bit her lip notcing the leaders sad gaze

"Well,I need to talk to Sakura alone for a bit." Sakura nodded to the leader and Hidan walked out of the room.

"What is it?" Sakura asked and Leader sighed loudly

"I'm sorry but we can't have you here right now Sakura,

you must go back to Konoha." Leader said and Sakura gasped

"B-but..." Sakura began but Leader just gave her a sad gaze.

"H-hai." Sakura said and Leader looked at her still with a sad gaze

"And i can tell Hidan, if you want..." Leader said and Sakura nodded

"Just let me get away first.." Sakura said and Leader nodded.

Sakura walked out of the room ignoring Hidan,

_"It hurts..." _Sakura felt the tears and heard Hidan asking what it was.

"Bye, i'll be back here...one day..." Sakura whispered as she ran away,

before Hidan could try and stop her Leader called him in.

"What is it?" Hidan asked wanting to run after Sakura as fast as possible

"Well...you see, Sakura can't stay with us , she must go back to Konoha for a while.."

Leader finished the sentence and Hidan was gone.

Konoha.

"Sakura!" Hinata shouted as she saw one of her best friends smiling at her with a bag on her back

"You're staying right?" Hinata asked and Sakura nodded,

Hinata hugged Sakura.

"For a while atleast !" Sakura said and Hinata walked beside Sakura down the streets.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry for the shortness...


	8. Don't like you bleeding

Hi, i'm here with the last chapter of Behind Blue Eyes ! And as you see it's named like that beacuse Hidan was wearing coloured lenses ;P!

Heheh and it was just for eye colour he dosen't need glasses…even tough i think so sometimes

Hidan; HEY! YOU FUCKING BITCH!

Me; HMPH!

Disclaimer; I do not own NARUTO!

X

"Sakura-san! We found an Akatsuki in the woods!He's immortal so we can't kill him!!"

Shizune says and Sakura turns around from healing Naruto.

"I'll be right there!!" Sakura shouted and smiled to Naruto who was sleeping.

"Hurry up Sakura-san!" Shizune shouted once again and Sakura walked out of the room leaving Naruto to rest.

"Bastard…i wish you stayed in the Akatsuki HQ!" Sakura whispered and ran into the woods.

When she had come enough close she saw Hidan standing cursing to some ANBU members and Sakura sighed.

"Back off…Can't you see he's injured…freaks.." Sakura said and the ANBU members dissapeared.

"You stupid head !!" Sakura shouted and Hidan chuckled kissing her on the lips lightly, and Sakura went red.

"DON'T FUCK WITH ME!! HIDAN NOW I'M DRAGGING YOU TO THE HOSPITAL AND IF YOU ESCAPE I WILL BURY YOUR HEAD IN A HOLE!" Sakura shouted and Hidan chuckled.

_**At the hospital.**_

"I don't like theese beds…" Hidan muttered and Sakura shot him a glare

"You're sleeping in it anyway!" Sakura replied and Hidan sighed

"Why? I'm immortal, a few wounds don't bother me.."

"I LOVE YOU! THAT'S WHY! Don't you get it? I don't want you to bleed even tough it doesn't hurt you it's just you and me.." Sakura said as he hugged Hidan tightly and Hidan hugged her back slowly.

"I love you too…you little brat.." Hidan whispered as she fell a sleep in his arms.

"We're togheter forever…" She whispered before her world went black.

-----------------------THE END--------------------

Hi everyone again! This was the last chapter now i'm begining on a HidanxTemari ! Woot yeah!

The end is very crappy -cough- i know


End file.
